PIERROT
by Nerosaki
Summary: Di abad ke-6, seluruh dunia dalam masa peperangan, terlahirlah tujuh anak iblis dari setiap negara yang ada di bumi. Kelahiran anak-anak itu menjadi tanda kehancuran dunia. Namun, walaupun ada berjuta kegelapan, sinar kebajikan selalu setia ada untuk menyinari indahnya dunia. [LenxMiku]
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Disclaimer Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Tittle : Pierrot

Story Nerosaki

Rating : T

Warning : Bukan berdasarkan lagu yang berdasarkan pierot, Typos, Cerita miring(?)

Di abad ke-6, seluruh dunia dalam masa peperangan, terlahirlah tujuh anak iblis dari setiap negara yang ada di bumi. Kelahiran anak-anak itu menjadi tanda kehancuran dunia. Ke tujuh iblis itu iala Xenon, Hogen, Kuma, Sabba dan Summa, Kyouran, dan yang terakhir adalah Daiko. Dalam buku berjudul 'Pierot' mereka disebut dengan 'Sichi no Akuma' Mereka memilik tanda kusus pada tubuh mereka, dan memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang luar biasa. Namun, walaupun ada berjuta kegelapan, sinar kebajikan selalu setia ada untuk menyinari indahnya dunia.

Ketuju satria itu akan selalu berenkarnasi setiap 300 tahun, sama halnya seperti sang pahlawan.

Dan kisah merekapun dimulai...

"Len-kun... Bukankah kita dilarang untuk memasuki hutan terlarang?" seorang gadis berambut biru tail panjang itu terus bersembunyi di balik punggung teman laki-lakinya, merasa amat ketakutan ketika kaki-kaki kecilnya mamasuki hutan yang menurut warga setempat adalah terlarang bagi siapapun, termasuk anak kecil seperti mereka berdua.

"Lalu, kita harus bersembunyi di mana lagi? Kau lihat kan, tidak ada persembunyian yang bagus disini, ayo ikut aku! Pasti nanti kita yang menang!"

Bocah bernama Len itu menarik-narik tangan rekan petakumpetnya, dan lama kelamaan merekapun masuk dalam hutan.

"AU!"

Sontak, Lenpun menoleh ke belakang. "Miku! Kau tidak apa-apa?" matanya melihat ke arah gadis kecil itu jatuh, Mukanya menandakan kecemasan, takut bila terjadi sesuatu pada rekannya ini.

"sepertinya itu..."

Bocah yang bernama Miku kini menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang, memandang sebuah buku tebal yang agak usang. Kemudian diambilnya buku tersebut, Buku itu berwarna coklat gelap, tak ada judul dan terdapat sebuah cermin di bagian depannya. lalu dibukanya secara acak, namun tiba-tiba keluarlah seorang arwah dengan segitiga putih di atas kepalanya dari buku itu dan merasuki tubuh Miku.

"HUWAAA! AKU BEBAAS! AKU BEBAAAS!" Arwah itu kini bersemayan di tubuh Miku, terlihat gembira sekali tapi tidak dengan bocah di depannya ini.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil ranting kecil di sekitarnya, lalu menodongkannya pada wajah Miku dengan raut yang ketakutan. "SI-SIAPA KAU! KAU BUKAN MIKU! KAU BUKAN DIA! SI-SIAPA KAU! KEMBALIKAN MIKU!"

"Oh-oh! Oh maafkan ak-" matanya membulat seketika melihat sebuah tanda bintang dan petir yang ada di punggung tangan bocah itu.

Seketika tubuh Miku jatuh bersila. Menyilangkan tangan kanannya di depan dada. "Tuanku? Maafkan atas kelancanganku!"

Pun Len heran, apa maksud dari ini semua? Pertama, buku aneh yang membuat Miku terjatuh, kedua, roh yang keluar dari buku dan merasuki Miku dan yang terakhir, dia adalah tuan dari roh yang ada di depannya ini. Bisa saja dia gila saat ini juga, tapi ia masih ingin waras dan menikah dengan Miku jika sudah besar kelak.

"Begitulah tuan ceritanya. Kini, karena kau sudah terlahir tak bisa di pungkiri ke tujuh iblispun juga telah terlahir. Aku harap, tuan bisa menyelamatkan dunia."

"Omong kosong! Aku tidak mau! Apa kau bercanda!" Len tiba-tiba berdiri, membanting buku usang yang tadinya ia bawa. "Mana ada hal yang seperti itu! Lagi pula, Aku hanya seorang anak yang umurnya tak lebih dari 14 tahun!"

"Kita masih punya waktu tuan.. Aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaan ke tujuh satria kegelapan itu, tapi yang aku tau, kekuatan merekakan menjadi luar biasa ketika beranjak 18 tahun, dan menemukan ke tujuh Chavin Stone yang harusnya anda temukan"

Kini Len mencoba untuk menyanggah "Tapi aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Aku mohon tuan" Arwah itu kini sujud di hadapan Len, tak peduli. "Hanyalah tuan yang ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan mereka!"

Len menundukkan kepalanya "Apa hanya aku yang akan berjuang melawan kejahatan?"

"Tidak tuan." Kata arwah itu.

Len mengangkat sedikit kepalanya menghadap arwah tersebut. "apa maksudmu?"

oo"Ada seorang putri yang bisa membantu tuan, ia juga memiliki kekuatan yang besar, namun ia tidak bisa bertarung, tubuhnya ditakdirkan dalam fisik yang lemah, di samping itu ia bisa menyegel kekuatan jahat yang merasuki jiwa manusia. Namanya Mikio. dan sayapun tidak tau dimana ia sekarang."

"Iya, tapi bisa tidak. Kalau kau jangan masuk ke tubuh Miku? Aku sedikit geli ketika Miku menyebutku 'Tuan'."

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan putih terlihat keluar dari tubuh gadis kecil itu keluar dengan cepat lalu dengan cepat pula masuk ke dalam seekor kucing yang tak sengaja lewat di samping mereka.

"Ehem! Maaf tuan. Mulai besok anda harus menjalani takdir anda, saya memiliki kenalan yang mungkin bisa membuat anda lebih kuat."

Miku yang baru saja sadar langsung membelalakkan matanya "Le-Len-kun? Ke-kenapa kau berbicara dengan kucing?" tanya Miku dengan wajah setengah horor. Pertanda, ia takut apa sebenarnya temannya yang satu ini mengalami kegilaan.

TBC~

Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih telah membaca fic ini. Pertama, ada bagian yang saya skip. Menurut saya itu tidak perlu di bicarakan, karena sudah ada pada prolog cerita.

Apa Fic ini terlalu banyak kekurangan? Oleh karena itu, saya masih membutuhkan beberapa kekurangan yang anda temukan pada fic saya. Entah, penokohan, latar, alur, setting, semuanya. Entah, saya mohon dukungan dari teman-teman atas fic ini.

Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih.

With Love

Nerosaki


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Enemy

"Le-Len-kun? Ke- kenapa kau berbicara dengan kucing itu?" tanya Miku dengan wajah setengah horor. Pertanda, ia takut apa sebenarnya temannya yang satu ini mengalami kegilaan.

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Tittle : Pierrot

Story : Nerosaki

Rating : T

Warning : Bukan berdasarkan lagu yang berjudul pierot, Typos, Cerita miring(?), Typos

.

.

.

.

"Ha ? Kucing yang mana maksudmu?" Len sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan semua ini, ia tak ingin gadis kecil di sampingnya merasa kawatir akan semua yang baru saja ia terima. Miku menunjuk-nenjuk dengan gusar pada kucing hitam bermata tajam di depannya.

"Kucing jelek di depanmu itu"

"Saya bukan kucing jelek nona kuda ekor dua" mata Miku berkedut sebelah bisa-bisanya ia di samakan kuda, ekor dua pula. "Tuan, tinggalkan saja dia di sini, dia kira dia siapa!?" kucing itu meloncat ke arah Len, tepat di bahunya, memalingkan mukanya dari Miku.

"Dasar kucing jelek!"

"Kuda berekor dua!"

"Kucing hitam jelek!"

"Kuda biru berekor dua!"

"DIAAAAAM!" Kini Len yang angkat bicara, lelah rasanya, mendengar keributan yang sepertinya tak akan ada habisnya ini.

Len menghela nafas beratnya, "Miku, dengarkan aku, pulanglah ke desa aku ingin bicara dengan kucing ini dulu. Yah" Len dengan sangat memelas berusaha untuk merayu gadis biru di depannya ini.

"Ka-kau mengusirku?" dan dramapun dimulai, Miku mulai menunjukkan ekspresi memelasnya juga, memperlihatkan mata yang mulai berair dan mulut yang terkatup rapat. Tak sadar, seekor kucing betina tengah menikmati pop corn yang entah ia dapat dari mana, duduk di bahu Len dengan kaki menyilang, sembari menirukan gaya 'mata oi-oi meitantei conan dari fandom sebelah'

"Sudahlah gadis jelek, kau pergi saja, aku ada perlu dengan tuanku!"

"Diam kau kucing jelek!"

Diraihnya pipi manis miku. "Miku" panggil Len lirih, Len memandangnya dengan serius, menepuk bahu gadis itu kemudian tersenyum tulus, menyatakan bahwa ia akan menyusul nanti. Miku hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu berangsur menghilang, bukan menghilang kembali ke desa, tapi menghilang dibalik pohon, sesekali mendengar apa yang di bicarakan kawannya dengan kucing jelek itu.

Kini Len hanya berdua dengan kucing hitam itu "Namamu siapa?" tanya Len singkat.

"Yuu"

"Baiklah Yuu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Buka buku itu, lalu hafalkan mantranya"

"Apa? Kau bercanda! Buku ini tebal sekali!"

Apa boleh buat, kucing hitam itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, Len harus membaca semua itu, semua huruf dan kalimat yang awalnya tak perna ia mengerti. Ia hanya membuka secara acak isi buku usang yang amat tebal itu, tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah lambang yang mirip dengan tato yang ada di telapak tangannya. Merasa tertarik, entah dari mana Len dapat membaca tulisan-tulisan kuno yang ada pada buku itu.

"Seorang pahlawan berasal dari cahaya dan petir, bersama kawan dari timur, melawan kegelapan dengan keadilan, ke empat keseimbangan alam berada di tangannya" Len mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, ia tidak mengerti dari kata-kata ini. "Kau tau maksud dari ini?"

"Itu kau tuan"

"Maksudku, bersama kawan dari timur"

"Mungkin yang dimaksud Mikio" Len hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil mengguman tak jelas. "Zaman anda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya itu berbeda, jangan samakan, saya ini juga perengkarnasi dari pendahulu saya" lagi-lagi Len hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan dari Yuu. Kembali matanya ia arahkan pada buku usang itu.

"Kavalier, pedang bermata terbalik, kekuatannya sangat dahsyat, hanya dalam satu serangan pedang ini bisa menebas beribu-ribu ekor domba,"

"Nah, Pedang itu yang akan anda gunakan, sepertinya anda termasuk pengguna petir"

"Lalu, dimana pedang itu?" Lenpun bertanya pada Yuu.

"Saya juga tidak tau, tapi mungkin ada petunjuk dari buku itu," Len kembali membaca halaman demi halaman yang ada pada buku usang nan tebal di depannya.

"Di balik langit, di bawah matahari, di antara dua gunung dan dua laut. Terombang-ambing di atas air. Di antara dua gunung... Dan dua laut... Sepertinya aku tau tempat ini," Len memegang dan memainkan dagunya, sembari mengingat-ingat tempat yang ia maksud, "Pulau Flores! Iya! Hanya pulau itu yang mirip dengan yang ada di buku! Di pulau Flores terdapat dua gunung yang diapit oleh dua lautan lepas, tapi... Itu hanyalah dongeng, tak perna ada yang kembali setelah pergi ke sana"

"Apakah itu jauh?" Yuu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya kecilnya.

"Tidak, laut itu ada di belakang hutan ini"

"Baiklah! Ayo kita kesana! Awas tuan!" kucing betina itu meloncat kebelakang "SPREUK!" dan seekor beruang berekor ikan itupun tiba-tiba ambruk di delakang Len.

"Kau juga bisa sihir?"

"Tentu saja" kucing itu menaikkan dagunya -menyombongkan diri-, "Leluhurku lah yang mengajarinya, bangsa ku tidak hanya aku seorang tau, namun dari satu juta penduduk di negaraku aku lah yang terpilih sebagai rengkarnasi, huehehe tapi hanya sebentar, karna dunia ini bukan duniaku"

"Dasar kucing" Len tersenyum simpul di depan kucing betina ini, sungguh senyumannya sangat manis, tangannya mulai terangkat lalu memainkan dagu sang kucing. Sungguh manis kucing itu. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" Mata hijaunya membulat sempurna, menampilkan cahaya kebenaran. Langkah len terhenti. Tatkala ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. "Miku? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon... Len-kun, jangan pergi... Kucing itu hanya pembohong! Pembohong besar! Jangan pergi ke pulau itu..." Miku menunduk, menahan tangis, ia tak rela, ia tak rela kawannya akan pergi ke sana, ke pulau tak terarah, pulau tak berujung, dan pulau kematian. Tangannya memegang erat lengan Len, di rebahkannya tubuh kecil itu pada Len, "Len-kun... Aku mohon.." terisak.. Gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Ssst..." lembut, itu yang dirasakan Miku pada helaian rambutnya.

TUK! Sebuah pukulan kecil pada leher belakang gadis itu membuat pandangan Miku mulai memburam dan gelap-tak sadarkan diri-

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Yuu?!"

"Jangan lebay, dia hanya pingsan, antarkan kerumah, kutunggu kau disini. Cepat!" Lagi-lagi Len menghela nafas beratnya, entah kenapa, bukankah dia tuannya, lantas kenapa ia juga yang disuruh-suruh?

"Hei Yuu.."

"Ada apa tuan?" kucing hitam itu menoleh. Mereka berjalan melewati pepohonan rindang sesekali mereka hampir saja di terkam hewan yang tak perna Len kenal, tapi itu juga bisa dijadikan untuk permulaan bagi Len sendiri untuk menghadapi bahaya yang lebih besar dari pada sekedar memburu beruang berekor ikan.

"Bagaimana kalau sihirku habis?" tangan Len masih saja sibuk untuk memisah dedaunan di depannya dengan cekatan.

"Kau hanya butuh istirahat dan melatih daya tahan sihirmu, untuk sekarang mungkin punya setengah dari seluruh daya sihirmu."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada istirahat"

"Gunakan pil sihir.. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau akan kehilangan sebagian darahmu... Jadi, gunakan pil itu hanya pada waktu tertentu saja.. Selain itu, karena anda tipe pengguna petir, anda bisa gunakan kekuatan petir untuk menambah daya tahan sihir anda" len mengangguk.

"Sepertinya, kita sudah sampai di ujung hutan, ini tak seperti laut,..." kata-kata Len menggantung di tengah kalimat "Tapi jurang..." mata Len terbelalak, takut mulai memenuhi otaknya, takut akan kematiannya, takut akan janjinya tak tertepati, pada gadis pujaannya. Jika ia masuk ke hutan ini, apakah ia bisa kembali atau malah mati disini? Di tempat yang tak di ketahui asal-usulnya.

"Kau takut kan Len-kun? Baca buku itu, cari pada bab empat penggunaan sihir terbang" kucing itu berbicara seolah mengerti semuanya. Len tak habis pikir, ia seorang pemula tapi sudah di suruh untuk menggunakan sihir, dia belum perna!

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Len menolak.

"Sihirku tidak akan cukup tuan!" okeh, ini yang terakhir, Len percaya padanya, kini ia yang harus menggunakan kekuatan sihir itu. Len mencari-cari halaman yang ada pada bab empat bagian penggunaan sihir terbang. Dan ya! Dia menemukannya.

"Tapi..." len mulai gusar, kepercayaan dirinya mulai luntur, pertama kali, ini pertama kalinya ia menggunakan sihir terbang.

"Kita istirahat, aku tau kau lelah.. Aku juga lelah, jadi lebih baik kita istirahat"

Hari sudah malam tatkala mereka sampai di ujung hutan, bintang-bintang benderang mulai menampak di langit malam. Mereka mulai duduk, Len menyandarkan dirinya di dinding, merasakan istirahat sungguh sangat menyenangkan setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama bersama sang kucing, namun ia baru sadar, sejak kucing hitam itu menyuruhnya beristirahat ia tak lagi melihat kucing itu.

"Hei Yuu! Dimana kau!" Len mulai berdiri, membentuk kedua telapak tangannya seperti megaphone, lalu memasangnya di depan mulut, terus menerut meneriakkan nama kucing hitam itu. "Yuu! Kau dimana!?" len berkeliling ke daerah di sekitarnya, tak terlalu jauh karena rasa takutnyapun masih bersarang di hati kecilnya. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum ketika melihat seekor kucing tengah meringkuk tenang dalam indah mimpi yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah Yuu karena tak ada kucing hitam lain selain Yuu. Lenpun ikut bergabung bersama Yuu, tangan lentur Len memeluk kucing hitam ini dengan damai. Bibirnya sedikit bergumam tak jelas, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh kucing yang dipeluknya ini bahwa Len mengatakan 'Terimakasih Yuu" dan kucing itupun kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, sedikit demi sedikit kedua mata makhluk yang masih tidur nyenyak itu mulai terganggu dan membukan. Menampilkan iris jadenya.

"bangun pemalas!" kucing itu terus saja mencakar-cakar tangan len. Bermaksud ingin membangunkan, tapi malah ia yang terpelentang jauh karena tindakan memukul Len barusan.

"Iya-iya..." Len menguap lebar.

"Ambil bukunya lalu kita berangkat"

"Keluarkan mantranya pada eeemm..." Yuu mulai bergumam, pandangan mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri sebuah benda yang bisa ia gunakan terbang bersama dengan tuannya. "Nah itu! Batu itu!"

Kini Len dan Yuu menaiki batu yang tadi Yuu tunjuk, berada di atasnya dan menjaga keseimbangan "Baiklah, sekarang kau harus konsentrasi tuan. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa" Len mengangguk, memejamkan matanya, dan mulai berkonstentrasi "FLUTTER!"

"A-A-A-"Batu yang tadinya mereka pijak mulai tertangkat tak stabil dan wuuuus!

"YUUUUU!" Mereka terbang dengan amat cepat

"ANDA TERLALU BERSEMANGAT TUAAAAAN!"

"YUUUU! INI SANGAT MENYENANGKAAAN!" Mereka terlihat sangat gembira.

"APA TUAAN? AKU TIDAK BISA MENDENGARMUUU!"

"I-NI! SANG-AT! ME-NYE-NANG-KAAAAAAN!" kata Len dengan penuh penekanan di setiap baitnya.

"IYA TUAAN! AKU JUGA!" dua makhluk itu melesat dengan lepas di angkasa, berputar-putar tak seimbang, hampir saja mereka terjatuh, berselancar layaknya di laut, dan akhirnya mereka bisa terbang dengan tenang.

"Kau bisa melihat gunung itu Yuu?" Len menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"tidak, di bawah sangat gelap, padahal tak ada apapun yang menutupi matahari"

"Cari asap! Cari asap! Dimana adap asap, pasti ada api, dan api di tengah laut, hanyalah gunung berapi, dan gunung berapi di tengah laut ini adalah..."

"DI ANTARA DUA GUNUNG DAN DUA LAUT!" Mereka berteriak kegirangan secara bersamaan, matanya membalak, mulutnya menganga lebar tatkala melihat sebuah asap yang terjulur ke langit, di lajukan batu tersebut lebih kencang oleh Len, ia ingin segera sampai dan mengambil pedang Kavalier tersebut. Dan ya benar.. Pedang itu tertancap di antara dua gunung dan dua laut Len bisa melihat pedang itu, tapi.. apa maksud dari mengapung? Bukankah pedangnya tertancap? Memang benar pedang itu tertancap, tapi... Pulau inilah yang mengapung!

"Cepat ambil tuan!" kedua makhluk berbeda jenis rambut itu segera mendekat ke arah pedang itu, dan meraih sekuat tenaga, cahaya.. cahaya mulai meruak dari tancapan pedang itu, tatkala Len akan mencabutnya. Dan yah! Seketika area di sekitar pegunungan itu jadi terang benderang, bahkan sangat jauh dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Rerumputan hijau pun mulai mewarnai indahnya dataran gunung. Bungan-bungapun juga ikut memekarkan kesindahan serta ke harumannya. Len sangat takjub, begitu juga dengan Yuu. Ini sangat luar biasa.

"Kita harus segera kembali, tapi sihirku sepertinya habis waktu terbang tadi hehehe, dan sekarang tinggal sedikit."

"Gunakan sihir transform, tuan!"

"Kenap kau tidak bicara dari tadi!"

"Itu hanya bisa berlaku jika anda sudah mengetahui tempatnya, andakan tidak tau apapun tentang pulau ini" Len mulai membuka buku mantranya, mencari mantra untuk menyalurkan dirinya langsung ke desanya. Dan gotcha! Ia menemukannya.

Len mulai menutup matanya, "Bayangkan desa anda, bayangkan tempat di mana anda akan berpijak, konsentrasi. Bayangkan ketika anda membukan mata anda akan berada pada pijakan yang anda bayangkan tadi" Yuu memandunya dengan tenang.

Dan benar ketika Len membuka mata, ia berada di desa, tapi bukan desa yang damai, melainkan desa penuh kobaran dan lautan api. Teriakan minta tolong ada dimana-mana, sesekali ia mendengar anak kecil yang menangis. Ia terduduk lemas, apa yang terjadi pada desanya, desa tempat kelahirannya. Ia tersadar!

"Ibu! Ayah! Rin! Kalian dimana?" Len berteriak kebingungan, kesana kemari namun, ia tak menemukan satupun diantara mereka, namun beruntung, wajahnya masih terdapat sedikit gerat tawa tatkala ia masih melihat Miku terduduk sendiri di antara kobaran api. Len berlari menghapiri Miku.

"Apa yang terjadi Miku!"

"I-Itu!" Len melihat kearah Miku memandang, seorang dengan jubah merah nan besar mendekati Len, pedang yang sedari tadi ia taruh di punggung mulai ia cengkram kuat-kuat, bersiap untuk melepaskan apapun untuk melindunginya dan Miku.

TBC~

Terimakasih Minna-san yang sudah membaca fic ini. Saya Sangat-sangat berterima kasih! *sungkem

Belum perkenalan yah saya? Okeh, Mina-san bisa panggil saya Saki, yoroshiku.. *digetok

Time to Replay Riview :

Guest-san : Muehehe.. saya nyoba buat bikin cerita tidak hanya ada unsur romance sama advanturenya, hehehe.. sebisa mungkin ada bumbu humor, biar ndak cenderung serius.

puchan-san : iya, chapternya udah updet, terimakasih banyak^^

152cm-san : aduh saya bingung manggilnya apa, huehehe.. iya, sebisa mungkin bakal saya lanjutin kok! terima kasih banyak^^


	3. That Power Slipped Out of Her Bodies

Pierrot Chapter 3 : That Power Slipped Out of Her Bodies

Len berteriak kebingungan, kesana kemari wajahnya penuh dengan kekawatiran, ia tak menemukan satupun diantara mereka, beruntungnya, wajahnya masih terdapat sedikit gurat senyum tatkala ia masih melihat Miku terduduk sendiri di antara kobaran api. Len berlari menghapiri gadis malang itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Miku!"

"I-Itu!" mata Len mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh MIku, memandang seorang dengan jubah merah nan besar mendekatinya, wajahnya setengah tertutup. Andilnya pedang yang sedari tadi ia taruh di punggung mulai ia cengkram kuat-kuat, bersiap untuk melepaskan apapun untuk melindunginya dan Miku.

**Disclaimer **** Yamaha Crypton Future Media**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction Presented**

**Tittle : Pierrot**

**Story **** Nerosaki**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : [****Len X Miku ]**

"Miku... Apa yang terjadi?" Len memandang intens ke depan, matanya menuju seseorang bertubuh besar nan kekar, membawa kapak yang amat besar, tak terlihat berat sama sekali bahkan sesekali ia ayunkan kapak tersebut hingga mengenai rumah-rumah yang ada di dekatnya, menghancurkannya. "Miku... Kau tau, aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah anugrah, jadi aku mohon kau menyingkirlah, Yuu! Bantu aku!" Miku berlari ke arah belakang pohon-ketakutan, sedikit ia mengitip. Betapa kejamnya orang asing yang teramat besar itu.

"Ya!"

Mereka berdua berlari ke arah yang berlawanan mengitari sang musuh. "Tuan! Gunakan pedangmu!" Len mengangguk mantab. Ia mulai menarik pedang yang meyangga punggungnya perlahan dan sebuah tebasan telak mengenai punggung manusia bertubuh monters tersebut.

"Berhasil!" Len tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Kepulan asap menghalangi matanya melihat sang lawan, senyumnya kian lama kian memudar, asap yang tadinya ia lihat kini perlahan terbelah menampilkan sesosok bertubuh besar yang masih gagah berjalan, bahkan tanpa secuil lukapun.

"Pedang seperti itu tak 'kan bisa melukai Xenon" suara berat itu sungguh menakutkan, tangan Len bergetar, ketakutan mulai merasuk nalurinya, jari-jarinya menggenggam erat senjata miliknya, mencoba berpikir apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengalahkan monster di depannya ini. "Buku!" Len mengambil buku yang sedari tadi ia selipkan di tas gendong miliknya. Celaka! Ia tak sempat mengambil buku tersebut, tubuhnya sudah terpelanting jauh karena pukulan telak Xenon.

Xenon menebas apapun yang ada di depannya tak peduli, banyak korban berjatuhan karena sabetan dari kapak besarnya. Asal tujuan terlaksana, akan ia lakukan apapun. Chavin Stone, itulah tujuan utama dari penyerangan ini, dia bisa merasakan bahwa batu berkekuatan besar itu ada di desa ini, desa Len Kagamine.

Berkali-kali Xenon mencoba untuk melukai Len namun tak berhasil, Len masih terus menghindar. Hingga ia memiliki celah tuk menyerang balik Xenon.

"Vlamvat! Aan die brand slaan!" Len mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Xenon, kemudian kobaran api besar muncul dari pedang perkasa miliknya, sangat besar hingga mampu melukai Lengan manusia bertubuh besar itu.

Xenon melirik Lengannya yang terluka, walaupun itu sedikit, itu sama saja melukai harga dirinya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya bocah?" ia melirik tajam ke arah Len.

"Len Kagamine!"

Len melangkah mundur.

Namun kedua tangan besar yang dimiliki Xenon senantiasa mengikuti Len. Naasnya tangan angkuh itu berhasil mencengkram pria kecil itu. Di cengkramnya kedua pipi Len dengan tangan besarnya. Xenon melirikan sedikit ujung matanya ke arah pedang yang di bawa oleh Len.

"Bukankah itu Kaveiler huh? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Pemuda besar itu menambah cengkramannya lebih sakit lagi.

"..." Len memutuskan untuk menutup mulut, itu lebih baik dari pada harus berbicara pada orang yang menghancurkan desanya seperti Xenon.

"Tak ku sangka, aku bertemu dengan pengguna kavalier" Xenon menambah cengkramannya lebih dalam.

Len tertekan.

"Baiklah... Dimana kau sembunyikan chavin stone" Tanya Xenon lagi. Namun tetap sama, Len tak mau menjawab, bahkan tatapan matanya masih terlihat sangat menantang. "DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN CHAVIN STONE! CEPAT!" dan satu pukulan tepat mengenai wajah rupawannya.

"DIMANA!"

'TAK'

"AAAAAAAAKKKKH" bisa Len rasakan sekarang, Lengan kanannya patah, sakit sakit sekali.

"DIMANA!" Xenon membanting tubuh yang tak lebih besar darinya itu dengan keras ke tanah yang rata berkali-kali. Hingga beberapa tulang Len lemas tak bergerak.

"DIMANA DIMANA DIMANA DIMANA DIMANA!" berkali-kali Xenon berteriak pada Len, berkali-kali pula pukulan telak mendarat di tubunya, wajahnya terlihat amat sayu karena pukulan itu, rasa sakit yang teramat dalam bisa ia rasakan hingga ke dasar jantungnya.

"Aku tidak tau!"

"Cepat! Dimana!"

"Kalaupun aku tau aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu!"

"KURANG AJAR!"

Dilain sisi, tepatnya di balik pohon besar tubuh Miku bergetar hebat karena ketakutan, takut akan dirinya, takut akan keluarganya, takut akan semua temannya. Lebih takut lagi, ia akan kehilangan sahabatnya. Miku perlahan melihat dari balik pohon, sedikit, hanya mengintip bagaiman keadaan sang sahabat. Namun matanya membola terkejut, tangan Len bak akan terputus dari bagian tubunya, Miku melihat tubuh Len bergelantung pasrah di genggaman Xenon, tanpa perlawanan. Sungguh, ini pemandangan yang amat tragis yang perna ia lihat.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" sebuah petir hebat ikut menemani teriakan Miku yang sangat dahsyat. Hingga sayup-sayup Len mendengarnya, wajahnya yang di penuhi lebam layu bak bunga yang tak perna mendapatkan air.

"Mi-ku" sebuah cahaya bersinar mengelilingi Miku, cahaya yang amat terang. Cahaya itu membuat sebuah ruangan kosong melompong tak ada apapun. Daerah yang sebelumnya penuh dengan kobaran api dan gemuruh penduduk desa kini menjadi tenang, bahkan sangat tenang.

"MIKU!" teriak Len. Sendiri, Len sendirian. Tak ada seorangpun di sampingnya.

"MIKUU!" teriaknya lagi memastikan. "Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Len kagamine" sebuah suara menyerunya. Len berbalik." Sesosok Miku muncul di belakangnya. Cantik, mengenakan dress selutut serbah putih dengan renda di dada.

"Jangan menyerah Len kagamine, aku akan membantumu" Miku mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, seberkas cahaya muncul darinya, menawarkannya pada Len,

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kunci tubuhnya, lemahkan kekuatannya. Aku akan menyegelnya" suaranya begitu lembut hingga mungkin kau takkan mendengarnya.

"Apa kau.. Jangan-jangan?" tiba-tiba sesosok tadi lama kelamaan menghilang diantara cahaya yang tampak. "Miku! Miku!" Hanya udara kosong yang Len raih dengan gusar. Len menghela nafas berat, ia membuka telapak tangannya. "Ini kah chavin stone itu?" pancaran cahaya amat kuat muncul dari batu yang ia genggam, batu heksagon biru marmer bersinar dengan terang hingga Len tersadar, ia tak lagi berada dalam genggaman Xenon.

"Yuu!" teriak Len tatkala ia melihat teman seperjuangannya berjuang sendiri, sementara ia duduk diam tak kuat berdiri.

"Len..." sebuah suara menginstrupsi Len, Miku, dialah sang pemilik suara barusan. "Pasangkan Chavin Stone itu pada pedang milikmu" Len tersadar, pertemuannya dengan miku tadi bukanlah mimpi belaka, genggaman tangannya ia buka, menampilkan batu gamis heksagon biru yang cantik, Len menempelkan batu itu pada pangkal pedang miliknya.

Mencoba berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, itu yang dilakukan Len. "Bantu aku Miku" Miku mengangguk mantab. Len berjalan terpatah – patah, beruntung, tangan kirinya masih dapat ia gunakan untuk membawa senjatanya. Ia acungkan pedangnya ke arah Xenon "Yuu! Minggir!" Yang di panggil sesegera mungkin menyingkir dari tempatnya. Melompat mendekati orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Rictusempra!" Seketika api merah yang tadinya muncu dari pedang milik Len berubah menjadi api biru. Dan ya, api itu berhasil membuat Xenon kuwalahan, memutar-mutar diri untuk menghindari terbakarnya tubuh. Di sisi lain, Miku membentuk jemari Lentiknya menjadi sebuah segitiga, memusatkan pandangan pada sang musuh.

"Ten Einde Laas!"

Teriakkan Xenon semakin menjadi, hingga pada akhirnya, orang yang menghancurkan desa Len Kagamine itu menghilang ditelan api biru yang bersinar.

Pandangan Miku mulai memudar, semuanya tampak bergoyang tak tentu. Hingga hampir saja tubuhnya yang ramping itu akan dengan senang hati berbentur dengan tanah yang keras, beruntung Len sesegera mungkin menangkap tubuh miku. Membawanya keluar desa menunggu bala bantuan datang.

Mata hijau Len mengerjap, memaksanya untuk terbangun melihat sinar mentari yang menyapanya esok hari, ia temui Miku masih terlelap dalam tidurnya tersandar di bahu pemuda berusia empat belas tahun itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Miku tertidur, Wajahnya manis, ia membelah sekelebat rambut hijau yang menutupi dahinya.

Miku membelalakkan matanya tatkala ia menyadari bahwa orang yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal adalah sahabatnya. "Eng. A-Apa yang kau Lakukan?" muka Miku memerah semerah tomat, sedangkan Len hanya menggaruk-nggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk jari. Dan setelah itu Len berakhir dengan penyakit ayan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, di tambah lagi kesakitan pada alat genitalnya yang terasa sangat mendalam karena perlakuan Miku barusan. Sebaliknya, kucing di samping mereka hanya menguap lebar dengan pandangan yang hanya bisa di artikan oleh kucing itu sendiri.

Len dan Miku mendengar bahwa orangtua mereka telah meninggal dalam tragedi malam kemarin. Beruntung kakak Len, Rin Kagamine masih hidup namun dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Sedangkan Kakak Miku, Mikuo Hatsune menghilang entah kemana, tak ada yang tau dia ada dimana. Terakhir yang Miku ingat, hanyalah ketika kakak tercintanya menyajikan coklat panas kesukaannya di pagi hari kemarin.

**~TBC~**

AN : Kekuatan pedang Len : a

mantra - Rictusempra- bisa mengeluarkan air

mantra - Vlamvat! Aan die brand slaan!- bisa mengeluarkan api

mantra -Stormagtige! Onstuimige slaan!- bisa mengeluarkan angin,

mantra - Blaztfort!- petir,

mantra -Gorgantara Aer!- perbaduan angin dan api, mantra -Harcumlato Cerus!- perpaduan air dan angin(es),

Mari, saki minta maaf terlebih dahulu atas fic yang kurang berkenan ini, namun saki juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada puuchan yang dengan setia menanti fic saya ini.

Apa ada kekurangan yang mencolok? Tolong kasih tau saki. Ne? oh iya, ini Saki mau buat Mikuo Hatsune sebagai pangeran kegelapan. Gimana? Mohon saran dari teman-teman'^')9

With Love

Nerosaki.


End file.
